skylandersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Rayman
Rayman Rye Magicmoon is a thingamajig said to be some sort of chimera hybrid of the DNA of various animals. He is of the Dark Element. He hails from the faraway island Tanetane Island, located in the Nowhere Islands. His interests include Lapfox Trax, Caillou, Mega Babies, GoAnimate videos, and the word "deep". He is specil frends with Claus Ryuka, who he has known since 2012. He is in a romantic relationship with the Commander. History When Polokus started creating Nightmares with dark magic, and populating the Glade of Dreams, a hero needed to be created to save the Glade. The nymphs gathered to invoke a being of light capable of saving the Glade: a creature both agile and carefree, as tenacious as he is hilarious, destined to crack up Polokus with his heroic antics and stop the nightmares. Unfortunately, although not surprisingly, the nymphs were distracted by some zombie chickens on their way to the sacred snoring grounds of Polokus in Willow Woods, and they lost a sack of lums chasing the crazy creatures over a cliff. Thus, they arrived late and with a lot less illuminations. In the end, Rayman Rye Magicmoon was born with no limbs, which as it turned out, made him a lot more limber. ' Rayman Songbob Ryuka '''was born on Plastic Beach Tanetane Island on June 1st, but for some reason, he was born as an earthworm. He was raised by monkeys, and ate Tanetane mushrooms as a newborn worm, which explains why his brain is full of rainbows nowadays. In order to make himself more special, Rayman made up the story that he is a magical chosen one created by a group of Nymphs to protect the Everglades (see story above.) As a child, Rayman had capped killed a Skylander named Tod, by cutting down a tree and having it land on him. He didn't know this was wrong, and did it for fun. Because of this, there are rumors that Rayman has mental health problems, however, this is proven false, and Rayman only acts the way he does because of the Tanetane Island mushrooms he consumed as a worm. Rayman has never served jail time for Tod's murder. Personality Present Rayman is quite childish. He is cheerful and has a good sense of humor, and is quite careless. He has a love for overused jokes and bad fanfiction, which he uses to annoy everyone around him. littel ramen When Rayman was a worm, he was usually known as a "Sonic and MLP-obsessed basement dweller". He also worshiped Tails like a god for unknown reasons. He one time put a Noodle mask on his Twilight Sparkle plush after Spyro accidentally introduced him to Gorillaz. Rayman commonly would say "NOODL SPARKL IZ DA PRYNCEZZ UF PLASTIK BEECH!!! SHEEZ GUNNA KAP MURDOK N SAEV TOODEE FRUM DA WAYLZ!!!!" He usually could be seen holding a Sonic plush, the same Sonic plush which nowadays is wearing loads of Seahawks accessories simply because the Commander insists that Sonic loves Seahawks. Appearance Rayman is a limbless ichneumon. He has brown ears and strawberry blonde hair. He wears a purple sweater with a white ring on it, and two yellow shoes with purple dots on one side. When he became a chimera, he became a cyborg with the right side of his face being gray metal with a oval-shaped blue gem for an eye. Connected to the mask is a long, pointed, gray horn. His right hand is replaced by a gray metal hand with a blue gem. Due to being fused with the DNA of a Mega Charizard X, he has two large Mega Charizard X wings. He also wears a black headset with blue lights, with a star in the middle, similar to a headset owned by Claus. Relationships Spyro Spyro is shown to dislike Rayman, simply because he is extremely annoying, and constantly annoys him about wanting to join the Gorilla Club. A simple-minded "Littel Spayro" has used to had Rayman because of the belief that he stole his fame, but Spyro realized this wasn't true. Coincidentally, Rayman is an ichneumon, who are known to be killers and rivals of dragons. Claus Rayman is good friends with Claus, often, they call each other "specil frends", and have loads of inside jokes, including the kuld pizzua storeey about Porky. They met in 2012, when Claus was obsessed with crocodiles, and Vecoline, and Rayman was obsessed with Sonic. Rayman often calls Claus "Deepster" as a DEEP nickname, though usually Rayman says it's a nickname to hide the fact that he often forgets Claus' actual name because of how his brain is mostly made up of his Caillou obsession. He can't even remember how to spell his own name, for Arceus' sake! He always spells it "Ramen" nowadays... Trivia *He also absolutely loves the book ''A Boring Compilation of Boring Fanfiction. *There are rumors that Rayman breaks into Porky's house every Friday, usually with the Ultimate Chimera. *His last name being "Magicmoon" is a reference to RayClaus' Animal Jam tiger, Lucky Magicmoon. *Rayman's murder of Tod is a bit like Claus' murder of Lil' Miss Marshmallow. Both of them happened for strange reasons, both Rayman and Claus don't really regret what they did, and both of them never got punished for it. *The real reason Rayman killed Tod was because Tod said bad things about Sonic and MLP. This caused Littel Ramen to RAEG and kill Tod "for the future of Mobius and Equestria." *There are rumors that he and Claus are the same person seperated from birth, which is why Rayman's last self-proclaimed name is "Ryuka". Gallery Main= rayman_still_not_in__by_youtubeware-d7qmznd.jpg|Picture belongs to youtubeware on DeviantART. cold pizza.png|KULD PIZZUA!!!!!!1 (Picture belongs to Angrybird54 on DeviantART.) rayman yo.png|rayman when he's with the commander yo. Bold and deep.png|A self portrait made by Rayman himself, simply titled "Bold and Deep". |-| littel ramen= littel ramen.jpg littel ramen wuz soh kyoot.jpg evilrainbow.jpg littel ramen wuz a wurm.png|evilrainbow irl Littel.jpg|ramen wen he finaly evolvd frum da wurm staeg :((((( Category:Dark Category:Chimeras Category:Male Characters Category:Crossovers Category:Claus and his Skylanders